


Mine.

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [23]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Loki needs to chill, Possessive Behavior, This relationship is fucked up tho, there is no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets sick of Fandral’s continuous flirting with Sjöfn. Tempers get heated and he takes his aggressions out. Jealous possessive Loki is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to miriamisepic for this awesome idea. She is seriously my muse, okay! I have so much work on my tumblr that I never uploaded here. Ugh.

They really should have stopped drinking long ago, but the spiced ale tasted far too good. Although it wasn’t having positive effects on some of its drinkers. Loki’s green eyes burned through the crowd as he watched Sjöfn laugh at something that Fandral had said to her. His thin lips twisted into a snarl. He had been well aware of Fandral reputation when it came to beautiful maidens only being outmatched by Thor when it came to being promiscuous. Fandral must have known that Sjöfn wasn’t available anymore. He surely knew that she belonged to Loki, that she was his and his alone. That he was the only man to ever touch her and would be the only man that would know the beauty of what was between her round brown thighs. Loki didn’t blink only bringing the goblet of ale to his lips and swallowing. Fandral was just the type that wouldn’t care, it’s not like he respected Loki. He was the kind of cad that had been known to charm even married women into his bedchambers. Loki knew the stories hearing them from Fandral himself as he bragged on his conquests of the flesh. Much like the other warriors, Fandral had tried to court Sjöfn, his attraction to her was obvious as her beauty was almost bewitching to most.

"Ay! Brother, what is wrong?" He heard Thor ask from his side but Loki didn’t look at him. His eyes still locked on Sjöfn and Fandral as they talked. Thor looked in the direction to where his brother was focused and realized. Thor looked over to Loki’s left noticing the four empty goblets on the table, Loki didn’t have much of a threshold for alcohol. And by the flushed look of his face he was already polished off. Thor was just about to speak when Fandral had reached towards Sjöfn and smoothed a lock of her curly brown hair behind her ear, an innocent enough exchange between friends but Loki in his drunken state saw it as much more amorous. Loki slammed the goblet down and staggered to his feet.

"Loki!" Thor called after him but his younger brother simply ignored him. Pushing though the sea of people drinking and celebrating in the hall. Sjöfn looked up and saw Loki approaching the smile on her lips quickly faded when she saw the look on his face. His brows lowered, his clinched jaw and his red face. He didn’t say anything Fandral only pushing him out of the way and yanking Sjöfn by her arm.

"Loki! What are you doing?" She asked tripping over her own feet and spilling most of her wine as he pulled her by her arm as he stormed to of the hall. "Loki! Let me go!" She protested as she tried to yank out of his grasp but failing as she was also a tad bit drunk as well. She looked up to see that they were out side of his chambers Loki waved his free hand and opened the large doors with his magic. He pushed her in and she staggered in, the doors closing behind them leaving the chambers completely dark. Sjöfn whipped around to face him and comfort him on his behavior but she couldn’t see in him the darkness. "What are you doing?!" Sjöfn asked sounding rather agitated. Suddenly she felt him behind her, his hand around her neck, he wasn’t squeezing hard only enough to keep her in place.

"You seem very friendly with Fandral." He whispered in her ear.

"What are you talking about?" Sjöfn asked slightly turning her head.

"You want to fuck him don’t you?" Loki hissed dangerously in her ear.

"What!?" Sjöfn yelped at his words.

"I saw him flirting with you." He said licking the shell of her ear and inhaling the smell of her curly hair.

"Loki you’re drunk. Fandral wasn’t flirting with me, we were just talking." She said feeling his cool breath on her neck.

"Oh no. You seemed to enjoy his ‘charming’ company." He hissed reaching one of his fingers to her mouth and running it along her soft lips. "I bet your pretty little mind is daydreaming about his cock right now." Sjöfn shook her head repeatedly, feeling his other hand fondle her breast from behind.

"Loki, you’re drunk I think you-" She started to say but her words were cut short by the feeling of him pitching her nipple through the silken fabric. "Ah." She slightly moaned.

"How many men do you think want to fuck you?" he breathed she could smell the ale on his breath as he ghosted his lips across her neck. His hand suddenly yanking at the top of her gown causing the stitching to give way and expose one of her breasts. "How many dream of slipping into you? How many do you think?" He asked but Sjöfn said nothing only biting her lip hating that she was enjoying his rant fueled by jealousy and alcohol.

"I thought princes didn’t get jealous?" Sjöfn prodded, knowing she said it because she wanted to see what he would do. The wine she had pushing the words from her lips. Loki snarled and then pushed her towards the bed. She fell on to it and gasped when she felt him flip her over on her back. His hands yanking at the rest of the ruined fabric violently as he straddled her. She let out a yelp when she felt him bite her on her neck, the pain causing her to buck feeling his rock hard erection pressed against her. Sjöfn was almost positive that he had broken the skin when she felt his tongue run along the bite.

"I want everyone to know you’re fucking mine." He growled unlacing his trousers. Sjöfn felt his cock slick against her inner thigh, Loki clenched his jaw and slammed into her. Sjöfn arched her back and screamed, not expecting him to be so aggressive.

"Ohhhh. You’re sopping wet." He whispered. "Is that because of me or Fandral?" He asked.

"You!" Sjöfn squeaked.

"I don’t believe you," He uttered, grabbing her by her waist tightly and thrusting into her ruthlessly. Sjöfn gripped onto the sheets and closed her eyes tightly. "Say my name." He ordered.

"L-L…"Sjöfn choked.

"SAY IT!" He yelled

"Loki!" She cried throwing her head back. She felt like the whole room was spinning, she was sweating, panting feeling herself grow close. She loved it when he was viscous but hated that she enjoyed such deviancy. "Ah! Yes! YES LOKI!" She moaned and writhed.

"Yes! Come from my cock." He groaned feeling the twitching in his member. "Ah!" He panted shooting his seed deep inside of her. Loki tried to catch his breath resting his head against hers.

"You do know…that…I’m yours right?" Sjöfn asked, feeling rather worn out. Loki chuckled slightly and nodded.

"I’m sorry I- just got a little…"

"Drunk?" She chimed in causing him to laugh.

"More than a little," Loki said before kissing her gently. "I’m yours as well, you know?"

"I know." Sjöfn smiled. 


End file.
